


【雀驼】游乐场

by yagisredhat



Category: AB6IX (Band), 雀驼
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 04:35:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21440314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yagisredhat/pseuds/yagisredhat
Kudos: 8





	【雀驼】游乐场

秋风萧瑟，今年的秋天格外的冷，朴佑镇缩了缩脖子。即使穿着黑色西装，走在墓园的林荫小路上，对于自己的妻子死亡的这件事也没有什么实感。亲朋好友三三两两的伫立在墓碑前，碑上黑白照上那灿烂的笑容让他记起来他的伴侣是个温柔善良的男人。真是可惜，如果不是因为他被禁锢了自由，朴佑镇觉得自己大概还是会很喜欢他的吧。

气氛沉重又哀怨，人群中不时传来小声哽咽又压抑的抽泣，朴佑镇一滴眼泪也没有，看起来也不怎么悲伤。毕竟对他来说，走的不过是一个又熟悉又陌生的好人罢了。

他们的婚姻完全是政治联姻，准确的说，是林煐岷救了朴氏。朴氏三年前遭遇前所未有的经济危机，需要大量的资金才能继续运转，朴夫一筹莫展的时候，林煐岷出现了，带着他的诚意来的，唯一的条件就是和朴佑镇结婚。顶天立地的父亲一夜之间变得疲惫又苍老，愁绪万千的样子实刺痛了朴佑镇，母亲每日的啜泣声他也不是没听见。那就结吧，反正他是无所谓的，因为，可笑的是，他是个alpha，而林煐岷才是那个稀有的手无缚鸡之力的omega。

林煐岷心里有个白月光，圈内的人都知道。据说是上大学遇到的，被林父棒打鸳鸯分了手。也有人说，林煐岷和他结婚不过是因为看准朴氏还能复起，贪图他的家产。纷纷扰扰的八卦，朴佑镇也就随便听听。毕竟据他所知，朴氏并没有被吞并，林煐岷确实像个不会投资的新手商人，以前好像也是跳舞的。

朴佑镇大约一年没有回过这个家了，上一次来还是为了离婚，但之后林煐岷就生了病，没有离掉。他们的相处一直是冷漠自持的，至少朴佑镇是这么觉得，林煐岷作为妻子，生活起居给他安排的都很好，只是他们从来没什么过多的交流。反正，林煐岷的事情，他是全然不关心的。可能这样开端的婚姻，从一开始他就没给过林煐岷好脸色。

林煐岷是胃癌走的，家里尘封的味道里混杂着些许药味儿。书房正中间放着一个文件，是封遗嘱。  
"本人名下所有财产均由丈夫朴佑镇继承。"  
朴氏和林氏也都请好了代理人。  
这倒是没想到。

朴佑镇瞥到了脚边上了密码锁的储物箱，他还是偶尔来书房的，这个箱子他从来没见过，有些好奇。解锁的过程花费了很久，朴佑镇是标准的不懂放弃的性格，不关心的事情绝不关心，一旦有了兴趣，就要坚持到底。试密码试到外面夜色袭来，甚至淅淅沥沥的下起了雨，他都没发现。

1102，竟然是他的生日。有一种奇异的感觉涌上心头，朴佑镇拿出箱子里的USB插进了电脑。只有一个文件夹，没有命名，点进去是整整齐齐排列的视频，这些视频朴佑镇再熟悉不过了。四岁妈妈录下来的蹒跚学步一样的肉拳舞，七岁模仿宝儿老师的搞怪视频，八岁在门框游走的害羞步伐，九岁练了好多遍的手上动作的as long as you love me，十岁已经初现帅气的crush on you，十二岁他最想删掉的黑黑胖胖的blunted，十四岁开始享受舞台的Till I die，十五岁游刃有余的uptown funk，和，十六岁真的站上舞台以后所有的直拍和剪辑。

箱子里还有张泛黄的照片，看起来放了很久，朴佑镇认出了自己。那是十六岁得奖舞蹈学院奖励的一次游乐园之行，因为自己很喜欢一个情侣游戏奖励的钢铁侠手办，硬拉着一个学院不怎么说话也不认识的哥哥玩了蒙眼亲吻游戏，一度成为他光荣的黑历史，在记忆里被封存了很久。现在看来，自己当时牵手接了吻的这个人，就是林煐岷没错。

奖励的糖是甜，记忆中不再清晰的唇是红，谁是奇迹。

不知道傻的人是自己还是他，林煐岷竟然到死都没让朴佑镇知道那个深藏在心底的白月光就是他自己。

一道炸雷从身后惊天骇地的劈来，朴佑镇眼前一黑，再醒来的时候，是被保姆叫醒的。  
“先生，手机响了好多次啦，是不是有急事？”  
朴佑镇迷茫的看着面前的李妈，不是林煐岷去世之后就被辞退了吗，怎么又回来了。拿起手机一看，2019年5月23日，坐起来揉了揉眼睛，醒醒神，发现自己真的没看错。

“先生，早饭已经做好了。”朴佑镇下了楼，走到餐厅，还没坐下来，林煐岷就起身了。朴佑镇真的很疑惑，头一天新婚之夜没有要睡在一起就算了，大清早的他一来林煐岷就要走，要不是视频和遗嘱为证，怎么也看不出来自己是那个白月光啊。

“我一来就要走吗？”釜山人直进的性格不会存在拖拖拉拉的猜测。  
林煐岷背明显一僵，摸了摸公文包的袋子，没有回头。  
“我吃好了，你慢慢吃。”说完点点头出门了。

算了。懒得理他，朴佑镇查看着手机理清现在的状况，今天是结婚的第二天，自己已经退圈了在冰柠檬做起了舞蹈老师，还处于休假。

下午一个人在家分外无聊，朴佑镇掏出手机敲下几个字按了发送。  
“一起吃晚饭吗？”

短信的接收方现在手足无措，放下面前堆积成山的待签文件，啃起了手手。他倒是很想同意，但是才给了朴氏一大笔流动资金，现在正是业务最繁忙的时候，实在走不开。但他已经很开心了，毕竟，他以为，朴佑镇是不愿意理他的。从提出结婚到今天早上餐桌上，是朴佑镇第一次主动跟他讲话。就连这条短信，也是朴佑镇发给他的第一条。

早就知道朴佑镇是个活泼跳脱的调皮鬼，这样的人对他如此冷淡和漠不关心，林煐岷也很清楚是个什么意思。所以他提前做好了心理准备，更做好了随时退出朴佑镇世界的准备。

“最近有点忙T^T。”林煐岷打完字又咬着牙把表情删掉，装可爱算是怎么回事。  
秘书在一旁看到全过程，“林总您不是喜欢...”  
“可是他是我抢来的啊，他又不喜欢我，我还是减少自己的存在感好了。”  
“那您...”结婚干什么。秘书的后半句被林总闭上的眼睛堵了回去。

“最近有点忙，”  
高冷的语气让朴佑镇实在搞不懂这个人在想些什么，气闷的扔掉了手机。

那既然时光倒回了三年，他还不如好好享受呢。  
接下来的两个月，他们谁也没有回家。

最后一单大的生意谈妥了，林煐岷终于松了口气，借着酒精的醉意，司机问他去哪的时候，他破天荒的说了，回家。朴佑镇睡眠很浅，林煐岷进门的时候虽然已经减轻了步伐，还是吵醒了他。

“啊，对不起。”

发现朴佑镇大半夜的出来了，林煐岷吓得包和外套都掉在了地上，贴着墙边哆哆嗦嗦的站好。明明没有人罚他站，他抬起一只手敬礼，另一只手紧贴裤缝，想要睁大眼睛，但醉意却不允许，最后只能眨巴眨巴眼睛嘟着嘴歪歪扭扭的站着。站了一会儿没力了，像美人鱼一样侧身瘫坐了下来，沾染红晕的脸抬头看着朴佑镇，吧唧了一下嘴，散发着诱人的味道。

朴佑镇抓着林煐岷的脖颈低头尝了一口，味道还不赖。自己以前怎么没发现林煐岷这么会撒娇啊，明明只是个温柔体贴的男人，好奇心使他蹲在了林煐岷面前。

林煐岷好像已经分不清是现实还是梦境了，迷迷糊糊的看见朴佑镇近在咫尺，倏然眼泪汪汪的，上了手环住他的脖子，特有的牛奶清香萦绕在朴佑镇鼻尖。

“五金尼~”  
朴佑镇敢说结婚三年他都没听过林煐岷这么软绵绵的叫自己的名字。每次都是带着疏离和小心翼翼的谨慎，亦或是要离婚时公事公办的样子。

“我们结婚了呜呜。”  
朴佑镇失笑，摸着头哄了哄辛苦工作了一天的林总。  
“是，我们结婚了。”  
“我们结婚啦，嘿嘿。”  
林煐岷傻气的仰头一笑让朴佑镇发现他应该醉的不轻，而且，自己确实应该就是那个白月光没错。

打横抱起林煐岷，朴佑镇把他抱进了自己房里，转身出门的时候，被一只胳膊拽住，脚下一顿，返身掀开被子挨着林煐岷睡了下来。林煐岷的睡姿着实令人叹服，三百六十度旋转的每一种样子他都有，伴随着他惊天动地的呼噜声，朴佑镇几乎一整夜没合眼，这下他总算知道为什么三年林煐岷都没跟他睡过了。睡一次，折十年寿。

第二天林煐岷醒来的时候，用被子捂着下半脸，大大的葡萄眼眨巴眨巴的快速转动，小心的掀开一点被子，看见自己完好的穿着，松了口气。  
“我不是趁人之危的小人。”朴佑镇没睁眼，感受着他的动静出了声。  
两个人靠的很近，朴佑镇清晰的感受到林煐岷又绷直了身体。林煐岷下意识掀开被子就要逃，朴佑镇一把抓过他环在自己胸前，领口敞开着实现了肌肤之亲，炽热的温度烫红了林煐岷的耳朵，朴佑镇有力的心跳声扑通扑通传到他的耳朵里，坚硬厚实的胸膛就像他的木质味道的信息素一样让人安心，可预见性的，林总红了脸，低着头欣喜的偷偷扬起嘴角，颧骨微微上升，以为没人发现。

谁知道这一切都被朴佑镇看得清清楚楚地。  
“林总。昨晚因为你一夜没睡，算工伤吗？”

看起来不怎么聪明的林总知道自己睡相很差，支支吾吾的不知道怎么开口，以为自己是惹朴佑镇厌烦了，一双眸子又蓄上了泪花。

没听见回应，朴佑镇掰过林煐岷的头看向自己。林煐岷挣扎着不给看，肉肉的脸蛋和鼻尖通红，眼角也微红着挂着泪花，不知道的还以为朴佑镇欺负了他。

“我都没哭，你怎么要哭了。”  
林煐岷撅了噘嘴，皱着眉，委委屈屈的试图憋回泪水。  
“那你想要怎样嘛。”  
撒娇的尾音俏皮可爱，和人一样。朴佑镇觉得自己现在像个逼良为娼的坏蛋，但，明明林煐岷才是那个强取豪夺的霸道总裁啊。朴佑镇这回是真的，对自己的小妻子起了兴趣，皎洁的眼眸不知道在算计着什么。

敲门声不适时宜的响起，李妈早饭做好了。

两个人收拾收拾下了床，出门就遇见李妈欣慰又仿佛要落泪的笑脸，知道她会错了意，两个人都局促的红到了脖子根。这顿早饭吃的很安静，因为起来的迟，出门的时候林煐岷急匆匆的，领带松松垮垮的挂在脖子上，嘴里还塞了个面包。朴佑镇看不下去，走过去给他仔仔细细的系好领带，专注的神情和认真的侧脸很迷人。这一瞬间仿佛他们只是寻常的一对夫妻，朴佑镇是真的也爱着他，林煐岷失了神。朴佑镇的手从身后穿到胸前的时候，不小心蹭到了凸起，林煐岷被刺激的唔了一声，面包差点掉在了地上。

“好了。”打断了林煐岷的幻想，朴佑镇给他理了理西服的肩。是了，朴佑镇一直有整理的癖好，他知道的，爱他什么的，都是幻觉。

“嗯，我出门啦。”林煐岷收起失落，撇撇嘴，转身准备出门。  
林煐岷失落的神情被朴佑镇尽收眼底，实在忍不了他这慢吞吞的性子。  
“不给一个goodbye kiss吗，林总？”

林总觉得，再难缠的客户也没有家里这个更棘手了，不是自己强迫结的婚吗，不是不愿意吗？  
为什么朴佑镇看起来，这么，主动。

急急忙忙敷衍式的一吻，林总的脸从早上起床到现在就没有恢复过正常肤色，吻完就赶紧直接出门回避这害羞的场景。偏偏有人不愿他如意，朴佑镇扯过娇羞的妻子，压迫性的吻铺天盖地而来，沉郁的木质香气充斥着鼻腔，林煐岷软的站不住脚，被朴佑镇一手托举着抵在门口，坐在鞋柜上。牙关失守，朴佑镇的舌灵活的窜了进来，卷住他的舌头嬉戏，还不怎么有经验的，不会换气的林总差点窒息在这个吻里。林煐岷从来不知道接吻是件这么美妙的事情，唇瓣是这个世界上最柔软的东西，互相吮吸着磨蹭的时候，两个人的呼吸都变得粗重起来，朴佑镇的手也肆无忌惮的进了林煐岷的衬衫，游走着抚慰腰间和胸前的红梅，所到之处都招惹了酥酥麻麻的痒意。

收尾的时候，朴佑镇一手托着林煐岷的臀压向自己的跨前，炙热和炙热紧贴在一起，拔高的温度和异于平常的尺寸，暗示的意味不用更明显。  
“这才叫goodbye kiss，该上班了，林总。”  
朴佑镇气定神闲的放开他，走回餐厅，李妈早已不在了。

这就是自己心心念念的朴佑镇吗，虽然知道他很调皮，但撩拨完了拔腿就走，是不是太过分了？

支着个帐篷，身下一片湿润，这还怎么上班，林总心里流下眼泪，生气的跺了跺脚，无可奈何的关上了门。朴佑镇的好耳力当然不会放过这些小动静，衣服上还残留着他的牛奶香味，和人一样馥郁可人，这么可爱的小妻子，以前怎么没发现呢。

回忆着刚刚林煐岷撩人的媚态，湿漉漉的眼睛无力的染出红晕，他猜，林煐岷今天一定很需要自己。

林总确实很需要他的解救，早上的刺激让他发情期提前光临。他叫退了所有人，清空了一整层楼，强撑着打开了保险柜，即便是平常普通的一个小动作现在也变得吃力了起来。林煐岷全身瘫软的倒在地上，身下潺潺地流淌出散发着牛奶香味的液体，湿热不堪。这一次发情期来的迅速又猛烈，林煐岷意识涣散，仅剩的精力已经不够他注入手里的抑制剂了，热潮一浪接着一浪，蜷缩着身子呻吟了起来。

神智溃散的边缘，不知道是不是自己的错觉，林煐岷闻到了熟悉的木质檀香的味道。下一秒，温厚有力的大掌就扶起了自己，被解救的感觉让林煐岷像脱水的鱼一样紧紧地缠住来人，仿佛得到了上好的甘霖，嘴里含糊不清的喊着佑镇呐，佑镇呐，甚至带上了颤抖的哭腔。

朴佑镇低下头，心疼的抱住他，捧着他的脸，细细密密的吻落下来。

“我来了，别怕。”

结婚的三年里，朴佑镇没碰过别人。对于他来说，大部分omega的信息素，就像商场外边地摊上的劣质香水，不是妖艳浮夸，就是甜腻的过分，根本没有让人有想触碰的欲望。可林煐岷的信息素却是让人闻一次就能沉迷的程度。上辈子的三年夫妻，要说林煐岷有什么值得朴佑镇关心的，可能就是这股勾人犯罪的牛奶味了。只是后来他生病了，很重，以至于香味也不复从前。时隔多年，朴佑镇抱着林煐岷，心想自己曾经可能还是动过心思的。

怀里的人仿佛是不满他还在分神，挣扎着翻身碰倒了朴佑镇，朴佑镇有点懵了。  
“五金尼。”  
喊他名字的时候，嘴唇微微撅起来，像是撒娇，声音能拧出蜜来。  
下一句话又可爱又好笑。  
“给我鸭。”  
林煐岷舔舔唇，没有章法的热切的吻烫在朴佑镇唇边，柔软的不可思议。

朴佑镇迅速掌握主权，翻过身跨坐在林煐岷身上，手上撕扯着林煐岷的衬衫，然后是皮带。唇舌还在交缠，不会换气的林总，张开嘴呼气的时候，津液也顺着嘴角流下来。  
“是水娃娃吗？上面下面都这么多水。”  
朴佑镇伸出探进林煐岷底裤的手，淫水黏黏腻腻的要滴不滴的吸附着手掌，迎着光发亮。林煐岷没有精力回应，用尽最后的力气急冲冲的推了他一把，朴佑镇顺势一躺，发现自己被扒了裤子。林煐岷按着他的巨龙，抵着后穴就坐了下去。，虽然没有完全进入，卡进一个头的瞬间，紧致的触觉，让朴佑镇发出了一声艰难的喘息，差点就秒射了，这个妖精！

热泪滴落在朴佑镇的脸上，好痛。肉棒因为刺激又胀大了一圈，林煐岷被撑得难受，第一次交合的他不知道原来进入是一件这么难得事情。

“傻瓜。”  
朴佑镇抱着他坐起来，举着他的臀拔出龟头。手指探下去，一种酥麻的快感从身下传来，林煐岷又羞又快乐，扭动着屁股想要更多。

“别急。”朴佑镇拍了一把臀肉，尝试着第二根的进入。林煐岷哪里都长得精致小巧，嫩穴里的肉壁仿佛得到了美食一般，吸附着进出的手指，紧致的触觉让朴佑镇憋得生疼，加快手中的速度，大力进出下面的小穴，透明的水渍发出咕叽咕叽的淫靡声响，林煐岷抓着桌角，仰着脖子呻吟，越来越妩媚。朴佑镇再也按奈不住，直接没入了自己的肉棒，未被开发过的软肉紧紧地包裹着欲龙吮吸，快感太过强烈，朴佑镇动一下都很勉强。缓慢的进出一阵之后，朴佑镇紧实壮硕的双腿有节奏的向内发力，肉壁和肉棒进进出出的磨擦，每一次都升起一波快意，林煐岷甜腻的吟哦再次宣泄在办公室里，穴内的嫩肉放松了下来，进出更为流畅了，两个人交合之处淫水泛滥成灾。林煐岷尝到甜头，控制不住自己动了起来，前端挺立着漏出清液，被撕开的衬衫隐隐约约磨蹭着胸前的花骨朵，快感滔天，小穴也跟着一缩一缩的。

“我操，林煐岷你怎么这么会吸。”  
朴佑镇差点被他吸射了，懊恼的一巴掌落在臀肉上。林煐岷委屈极了，剧烈的快感让他的呻吟也破碎起来。  
“好歹...也是……哥...啊...”话音未落，朴佑镇把他大力的抛起来，随着地心引力又落下，肉棒进入到一个更深的地方，林煐岷闭了嘴，除了娇喘发不出别的声音。激烈操干的同时朴佑镇在嫩穴中寻找最柔软的那一处，落到一点的时候，林煐岷浑身轻颤。  
“抓到了呢。”朴佑镇低低的笑起来  
“”唔呜呜呜你混蛋啊！”  
林煐岷被操的眼泪都飚了出来，抽泣着控诉。说是控诉，还不如说是他惯有的一点一点的撒娇，无意识的媚态让朴佑镇恨不得把他分拆入腹，大力的戳弄这刚刚找寻到的宝藏。林煐岷这下被刺激的浑身紧绷，快感汇集着，叫嚣着要到达巅峰。

看见林煐岷脸上写满了逐渐攀上高峰的欲望，朴佑镇渐渐觉得这个姿势不太爽，转换着方向，拖着他的臀站了起来。林煐岷因为发情并不能站稳，跌跌撞撞的被朴佑镇捞着，肉棒在嫩穴里横冲直撞，再次撞向敏感的那一块软肉的时候，林煐岷爽的翻了一个白眼，白灼的液体射了出来，沾在他黑色的办公桌上，滚烫的淫水浇灌了分身。

朴佑镇还未满足，把林煐岷的双腿打开到最大，操红的嫩穴刚刚高潮开开合合，边缘都泛红，中间的穴眼流出些许白沫，淫水还在噗叽噗叽的淌出来，打湿了身下的文件。欣赏了一阵，朴佑镇拉出自己的分身戳戳操翻的嫩肉，短暂轻微的触碰更磨人，林煐岷嘤咛了几声，抓痒挠腮的空虚感又从身后潜入四肢肺腑。

“想要什么叫出来。”  
朴佑镇像个逼迫人交易的恶魔，磨磨蹭蹭的在穴肉，边缘打圈，一深一浅，林煐岷不叫他就不往里探入。  
沉溺于欲望的林总此刻像个要吸干精气的妖精，没了办法，只能娇滴滴的出声。  
“操我...啊...五金尼...好舒服的...要坏掉的那种呜呜...”  
分身应声而入，朴佑镇边深入边揪着林煐岷的脖颈吹气，腺体红肿又敏感，林煐岷哆哆嗦嗦的缩起脖子企图弱化感官上的刺激，朴佑镇偏偏不让他如愿，越逼越近，最后小力的啃咬吮吸，配合着身下的动作，林煐岷像一个脆弱的没有安全感的婴儿紧紧的抓住身边的人，从后背掐了进去，留下一道道抓痕。

"要继续吗？"  
看见林煐岷还在快感里失去神智，朴佑镇停了下来，掰正他的脸，拍拍他。四目相对，林煐岷眼眸逐渐清明了。

"五金尼。"林煐岷不知道他为什么停下，身下靠着肉棒蹭过去。  
"要属于我一个人吗？"  
林煐岷倏尔一笑，露出了八颗整齐的小白牙，像一个小傻子遇上了一加一等于二的弱智问题。  
"要呀！"  
朴佑镇低下头毫不客气地咬了进去，檀木香混合着牛奶味形成了奇妙的气息，看似不相容好像又合情合理。

"最……"  
竟然还有这么多精力讲话，朴佑镇加大力度进入了后穴，噗嗤，一声响亮的水声，交合处起了个水泡，又随着动作破掉了。林煐岷摇摇晃晃的勉强接受着入侵，傻傻的笑起来，含糊不清的边喘边说完刚刚的话。  
"最……喜欢……你了……嗯嗯嗯！"  
朴佑镇终于听到这个三年来从未听过的告白，把他按在桌面上，双腿曲折着打开到最大，抚摸着大腿内侧的肌肤，紫黑色的欲龙更加灵活的进出，嘴里一口含住林煐岷胸前的小豆豆，轻揉慢捻的亲吻啃咬，鼻息散落在身体上，酥酥麻麻的痒。

林煐岷在强烈的刺激下快感从下而上，汇聚在头顶炸开，又泄了。情欲中的人可能更大胆，泄完林煐岷抬头擦了擦额头的汗，刘海也混乱起来，像一定要得到一个答案一样。  
"五金尼呢？"  
朴佑镇大汗淋漓，浑身都是滚烫的高温，汗液顺着额头流进眼睛，他擦了擦汗，歇了一下，性感的薄唇含着林煐岷的耳垂，低沉沙哑的溢出答案。  
"喜欢到……死在你的身上都愿意。"  
林煐岷本来就酡红的脸看不出表情，低垂的眸子被长长的睫毛覆盖住，蜻蜓点水的在朴佑镇脸上落下一吻。

朴佑镇也温柔起来，双向的爱意流淌在他们之间，眼里都像灌了蜜似的甜腻，亲柔的吻和试探性的抽插。但从柔到激烈也不过几分钟，激烈到这上好的办公桌也开始摇晃起来，林煐岷被顶的一抽一抽的翻白眼，灵肉合一不过如此。高潮来的比之前更为剧烈，林煐岷哭着喊不要了，不要了，全身的感官都叫嚣着不受控制，最后渐渐的仿佛要失去意识。

朴佑镇哪会听他的，嘴里吞咬着乳头，手一边揉搓着林煐岷的分身，肉棒还抵着肉穴直进到最深处狭窄的洞口，生殖腔被撑开的感觉和身下的敏感让林煐岷颤抖着尖叫起来，嘴巴张得老大费力的呼气，圆圆的葡萄眼滴出一颗颗珍珠，分不清是痛感还是快感更胜一筹，林煐岷和朴佑镇一起泄了出来，不再纯白发清的浊液混合着黄色的有味道的液体，林煐岷发现自己失禁了。这实在是太丢脸了，哭的上气不接下气埋怨朴佑镇，恨不得钻进地缝里去。朴佑镇射进去的时候也哭了，第一次做爱远比想象中的美好，让人沉溺的牛奶味像毒药一样让人上瘾。高潮是那么的快乐，快乐到体液都不受控制。朴佑镇闭着眼喘着气享受着内射的高潮和林煐岷紧张的一下一下的急剧收缩，仿佛去到了仙境，林煐岷的哭喊只让尚在余韵的他更兴奋，更满足。

一场性事终于结束，朴佑镇奖励一般的亲了他一口，带着林煐岷去内室清洗，红肿的肉穴带着丝丝的血迹，朴佑镇心疼的俯身亲了亲穴口，林煐岷咬着唇害羞的推开他，可爱的脸颊肉也鼓鼓的。

"没关系的，脏。"  
"不脏，是你就不脏。"

今天的浴室生活，也很快乐。

自从标记了林煐岷，这俩人就过上了没羞没臊的性福生活，从客厅到楼梯到走廊到卧室到阳台又到浴室，甚至有时候，就在外面的草地上。阿姨每天做完饭就溜，生怕看到什么不该看的东西。

林煐岷上班越来越爱打瞌睡，也只能穿高领毛衣，谁让他的老公像个小狗一样，到处留下痕迹。

"老公今天轻一点好不好T^T"  
"好的老婆owo"

晚上。  
"朴佑镇你个狗崽子你他妈……啊……嗯……呜呜呜我错了……呜呜呜我不骂人……你轻点太深了唔……要去了呀啊……混蛋！"

第二天上班前，混蛋给他塞了一个跳蛋让他夹着上班。那当然是，哆哆嗦嗦的门都没走出去，林总又旷了工。

为了防止他得癌症，朴佑镇接管了林煐岷一切饮食作息还安排了每个月的体检，潜心钻研起营养学，着实有些夸张。

"老公我想吃辣的T^T。球球你啦，晚上回来给你吃好不好T^T"  
"晚上本来就要吃你。"  
"555555你欺负人。"  
"我欺负猪。"  
……  
"猪猪不乐(锁门了哼！"

晚上。  
"阿西……你怎么把门拆了你个败家……唔"  
林总爬着出门也被倒拖着拽进了房间。

吃一堑不会长一智。  
"老公今天公司聚餐owo不回来吃饭！"  
已读不回。

聚会刚开始，没了朴佑镇的压迫，林煐岷开心的像个孩子，举起酒杯激动的提议干一杯。众人纷纷站起，酒还差一厘米就能进入唇瓣的时候，被人抢了过去。

"哪个兔崽子……"林煐岷气得发了疯竟然在大家面前说了脏话，转头却对上了朴佑镇深邃看不见底的眼眸，气势陡然减弱。

"五金尼……那什么，你——"  
话都没说完，林总在众目睽睽下被带走了。

秘书围观恩爱日常惊的咋舌，得亏是朴佑镇这性格，不然等他们林总龟兔赛跑，什么时候才追的上这兔子。

嗯，当晚林总扮演的是酒吧适应生，头上还带着雪白的兔耳朵，勉强和朴佑镇激烈的亲吻才能尝到点酒味。话也不是这么说，身下的小嘴倒是喝了个饱。

朴资本主义是无法被打败的。

但似乎是有点心软了，久违的醇香透过唇齿传过来，林煐岷饥渴的舔食。

"什么时候喜欢我的？"  
"游乐场。"  
林煐岷小心翼翼的观察朴佑镇的神色，毕竟他以为他不记得了，克制自己的情绪不要失望。

没想到对方根本没有进一步的问句，刚说完铺天盖地的吻就落了下来，林总流下了幸福的眼泪。

资本主义偶尔还是会变得很奇怪的，除了监督饮食，有时候半夜林煐岷也会被他过于紧实的拥抱惊醒，瞧见他月光下分明的泪珠，林煐岷有些不解，只得同样紧紧的回抱。

朴佑镇耳朵贴着林煐岷的胸膛，听着有力的跳动声，平复着噩梦似的恐惧。

不是梦啊，他还在。

他和他仍心跳，那一切都不重要了。

*bgm 谢霆锋《游乐场》


End file.
